Demon Brothers of Konaha
by loveway2muchanime
Summary: Two demons, two vessels, one home. How will Konaha survive with another prankster on the loose. Starts from the very beginning. Go easy, first story. Parings: NaruHina, others possible. Rated M just to be safe
1. Prologe

1Konaha, 12 years ago.

Anbu point of view

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Damn those things! They're too strong!"

"We have to wait for the fourth Hokage and his brother! We must hold them off!"

The Anbu of Konaha were holding their own against the nine-tail-fox, Kyuubi, and the ten-tail-velociraptor, Zyuubi. They Anbu were currently waiting for the fourth Hokage, Arashi Mamoto, and his brother, Ken Mamoto, to arrive.

That's when they heard the crash! "They're here! Everyone move out!" An Anbu exclaims, looking towards the source of the new crash. What they saw was a sight for tired eyes. Gamabuta, standing like the toad he is, with Arashi on top of him. Right next to Gamabuta was his wife, Gamabushi, with Ken on top of her. "Move unless you want to get crushed!"

Arashi point of view

"Good, everyone's moved out. Now the hard part can begin," I said, holding the sleeping, hour-old baby of Naruto.

"Yea, but which one to go for?" Ken asked, holding the week-old baby known as Topher, who was looking at the tailed beasts with wide eyes, full of awe and fascination.

"**Just pick one soon! Looks like they're about to attack!"** Gamabuta said, drawing his sword. Sure enough, Kyuubi starts moving one of his tails. As he swung his tail forward, gale force winds tore up the ground as it traveled toward the summons. **"We're going to jump!"**

"**Hang on!"** Gamabushi yelled. As soon as both toads jumped, everyone saw something that made their heart stop. Zyuubi, starring at them with cat-like eyes, was chuckling as it raised all ten tails, each glowing a different color, and pointed straight at the toads.

"Shit! Hey bro, take Kyuubi. I'll take Zyuubi," Ken yelled.

"Alright, just use that sealing jutsu I taught you," I yelled back.

"Got it. You might want to get out of here for this Gamabushi and Gamabuta."

"**Gotcha. We're out of here,"** Gamabuta yelled as he and Gamabushi disappeared in smoke.

"Alright, let's do this!" I yelled, starting the hand-seals for the jutsu.

"You demons are going down!" Ken yelled as he started falling toward Zyuubi, doing the same hand-seals as I was. As we both dove toward the demons with the babies, Kyuubi launch one of its tails at us. We dodged, and we both finished the sealing jutsu at the same. As I slammed my hand on the Kyuubi's head, I felt a strong pain rip through my stomach and attached itself to the Kyuubi's skull. As the Kyuubi's soul was being drained into Naruto's abdomen, I looked toward my brother for the final time. To my horror, I saw the jutsu go wrong. Instead of the Zyuubi's soul being transferred into Topher's abdomen like it was supposed too, the whole body seem to manifest into energy and transfer into ten different parts of the body. As I watched, a blinding light engulfed Topher, and spread a mile in every direction. As I shielded my eyes, I prayed that whatever happened, it took care of the Zyuubi once and for all.

Jiraiya's point of view

"What in the..."

I looked up and saw the light engulf the two demons. Tsunade, who was treating the Anbu that said that, looked up toward the light as well. "What's going on? Is the jutsu suppose to do that?" She asked me, never once moving her eyes from the light.

"I don't know, but I'm going to check it out," I said, speeding toward the now diminishing light.

"Wait! I'll come with you." I heard her yell, but ignored. I probably needed the backup, just in case the demons did survive. "So, do you know what happened that caused the light?" She asked as she caught up with me.

"No, and I can't figure out how or why it happened either."

"I guess then we'll find out as soon as we get there then."

"Yea, I just hope that the demons are dead though. Otherwise, we're in big trouble."

We arrived at the scene of the battle, standing on one of the few trees that remained alive. As a looked around, I saw the Kyuubi's lifeless form laying on the ground. I looked toward the left of the carcass, hoping to see Zyuubi's lifeless form too. To my horror, I saw nothing. No body, no remains, nothing. Like Zyuubi just up and vanished. "Can you see Zyuubi?" I asked my old teammate.

"No, and I can't see Arashi, Ken, or the babies either," She replied. Just as she said that, a baby's cry reached our ears.

"There they are. Lets go!" I yelled, jumping off the branch.

Landing near the muzzle of Kyuubi, we saw both Arashi and Ken laying there, each holding one of the crying babies.

Arashi looked up weakly at me and Tsunade. "Hey. What are cough you doing here cough?"

"Don't speak. You need to save your strength," I said.

"Don't ... worry about ... me. What of cough Naruto and cough Topher?"

"The jutsu work with Naruto, but Topher..."

"It apparently worked," Tsunade said, coming over from Ken holding the still crying Topher. "Topher has 10 different one-point seals, one on his chest, one on the front of each shoulder blade, one right above each knee-cap, four on his back in a U-shape, and one right above his butt. Is it the same with Naruto?"

"No, he has the six-point seal like the jutsu was supposed to do," I said. "What about..."

"Already gone," Tsunade said, looking down at Topher.

"But what happened, Arashi?" I asked. "Their was this big light and."

"That was ... Topher. Zyuubi started some ... sort of attack, before we used cough the jutsu. Might have cough done something with ... the sealing. Please, treat them cough cough as hero's, for containing ... the demons." As soon as Arashi said those words, he let out his final breath.

I saw his last breath. Heart-broken, I checked for a pulse. "He's gone." I gently took Naruto out of the hands. As I stood up, Naruto and Topher both quieted down, as if morning over the death of the greatest Hokage. "Lets get back to Konaha. We need to tell the council."


	2. Chapter 1

Konaha, present.

"Get back here you brats!"

"You're going to pay for what you did to Hokage faces!"

"Yeah, as if you can catch us!" a 12-year-old Naruto yelled back.

"You're dealing with the two best pranksters in Konaha!" a 12-year-old Topher chimed in. In fact, both Naruto and Topher were running away from the two jounin chasing them. The two academy students decided to skip class again and pull one of their most monumentious pranks ever, decorating the Hokage monument. The first Hokage was painted to look like a pirate, with a mustache and an eye-patch, while the second Hokage looked like he belonged with the Simpson's. However, the third and fourth Hokage were completely amazing. The fourth Hokage was painted to have one of the most beautiful woman's body underneath the head, while the third hokage's head was looking at the fourth's breasts, with a shocked expression and a nose-bleed. On the other side of the fourth's head was message saying "Reserved for Uzumaki Naruto, Future Fifth Hokage."

As the two jounin jumped down to the main street and left, Naruto and Topher removed the canvas that was concealing them with the fence. "Man, that was the fun. We should do this more often." Naruto Uzumaki said. He was wearing orange cargo pants, a white t-shirt with a red spiral in the middle of his chest, and his orange and blue jacket wrapped around his hips.

"Definitely, but you're buying the paint next time." Topher Hokoro replied. He was wearing black cargo pants, a grey t-shirt with a dragon, pair of luck dice, and a message saying "born lucky" on the front. Topher, too, had a long sleeve jacket wrapped around his waist, except his was dark blue with dark grey patches in the same pattern as Naruto's jacket. Faintly, you could see a seal on each of Topher's arms, the one on the left arm faintly glowing sky blue while the one on the right arm faintly glowed bright yellow. "Hey, do you think Iruka-sensei's going to be mad at us for skipping class?" Topher asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I am mad because you did skip class, AGAIN!" someone yelled right behind them. Naruto and Topher whipped around and saw an angry Iruka-sensei, arms crossed and glaring daggers at the two boys. Both boys tried to make a break for it, but Iruka caught them by the back of the shirts. "You two are going back to the academy, whether you like it or not!" Iruka said, dragging the two protesting boys toward the academy.


	3. Chapter 2

I'M SO SORRY! I FORGOT THE EXCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS! LET ME GO DAMN IT…

Character speech: "Hello"

Character thought: 'Hello'

**Demon speech/Inner Sakura: "Now die/Cha!"**

**Demon thought: 'Do I even need to think?'**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

At the academy, both boys, tied up, are thrown into the classroom. Sitting up, Naruto and Topher look at Iruka, throwing a spiteful frown at him. "Glad that you can join class, Naruto and Topher!"

"Like we care," Topher said.

"Yeah, your classes are too boring!" Naruto chimed up.

"Well, for your smart mouths, everyone has to do the transformation jutsu!" Iruka exclaimed, earning a groan from the entire class.

Everyone was lined up at the front. "Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke walked up to Iruka, and transformed into a perfect replica of Iruka. "Good. Next, Sakura Heron." Sasuke transformed back and, looking smug, went back to his seat. Sakura literally bounded up to Iruka, and screeched "Transform!" transforming into Iruka. "Another Iruka. Okay. Next, Topher Hokoro."

De-transforming, Sakura jumped up and down. "I did it! Did you see that Sasuke!" **"Cha! I'm the best!"** inner Sakura exclaimed. Beaming, she past Topher on her way to her seat.

"This is all your fault, baka's," Ino said.

"You two always do troublesome things and we have to pay too." Shikamaru added in.

"Like I care," Naruto retorted

"Hn," Topher added, standing in front of Iruka-sensei. Forming the ram seal, chakra started to swirl around Topher. Thinking, 'Transform!' Topher disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, everyone gasped. Where Topher once stood, an average size cat sat there. But what made everyone gasp was the color and the pattern of said cat. The cat was pink, and it looked like black flames were all over the body. The claws, instead of the milky white like usual cats have, were metallic, and looked like they could cut anything.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Iruka exclaimed.

"You know I suck at transformation. I always become some random animal!" The cat shot back. It was true. Topher had never been good at transforming. To be honest, he never looked like himself, but he always transformed into some form of an animal. Last time, he transformed into a fox, with blood red fur and a golden tip tail. Topher still couldn't figure out why Iruka looked so scared when he did that.

"KAWAII!" The cat jumped into the air, did a back flip, and landed on a desk. Looking at where he was before, the cat saw every female in the class, except Hinata, all piled into one big mess where the cat was moments before. Smirking, a cloud of smoke erupted from where the cat was. After it cleared, Topher was sitting on the desk, smirking. "You know," Topher said, "you'll never be able to get me. I'm too cute to be handled."

"Alright everyone, settle down," Iruka said to the moaning girls. "Alright Topher, since you did transform, you're all set. Next, Naruto Uzumaki."

'Do you best, Naruto-kun.' Hinata thought to herself, poking her pointer fingers together.

Stepping forward, Naruto also formed the ram seal. Yelling "transform" at the top of his lungs, a cloud of smoke obscured Naruto. Once it cleared, a woman with blond hair and whisker marks on both her cheeks. However, almost every male had a nosebleed when they saw her, for she was naked and had only clouds covering her privates. "Hahaha! You fell for it Iruka-sensei. That was my sexy jutsu." Naruto said, laughing after he transformed back.

"YOU FOOL!" Iruka yelled with tissues up his nose. "DON'T CREATE STUPID JUTSU'S!"

'Out of all the people who I could call brother,' Topher thought, 'I pick the one that's a pervert.'

Back at the Hokage faces.

"Why do you guys always get into trouble?" Iruka asked. Naruto and Topher were cleaning the hokage faces, as ordered by the third hokage. He really didn't mind the art work, but he also didn't like the way the boys drew him as.

"Like we have anything better to do than train," Naruto said, pissed that he had to clean his own artwork. He was currently working on the third hokage, which happened to be his favorite masterpiece.

"You could say that this **is** training for us, Iruka-sensei," Topher added in. "So in a sense, we never stopped training." Topher was cleaning up the fourth hokage, who incidentally was the hardest to clean because of all the paint that was put on it.

"Well," Iruka started, "don't you two have anything to do at home?"

"We have no one to go home to besides each other. Not to mention that we can't go and buy anything we want, so nothing at home," Topher answered.

"In that case, if you guys don't finish fast, I won't take you out to ramen," Iruka stated.

"NOW THAT'S MODIVATION!" Topher and Naruto yelled together. "WE'LL HAVE THIS PLACE CLEANED UP IN NO TIME!"


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry for the late update everyone. I've been real busy with school, and I didn't have any internet access over Christmas Vacation. I'm going to try to put more effort into this, but I can't guarantee with my schedule.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in "Demon Brothers of Konaha"... Except Topher.

By the way, I just realized that I only described Topher's clothing, but not his looks. He has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and is only 1 inch taller than Naruto himself.

Character speech: "Hey, long time no see"

Character thought: 'Sweet! Let's get down to business.'

**Demon speech/Inner Sakura: "What do you want?/YOU SPELLED MY NAME WRONG!"**

**Demon thought: 'Didn't we go over this?'**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ramen stand.

"Well, you guys did a good job cleaning the Hokage Monument, but why would you two ever want to defile the Hokage?" Iruka asked. He was currently sitting to the right of Naruto, with Topher on Naruto's left. All three of them ordered Minso ramen, and while Iruka was on his first bowl, Naruto and Topher have already started their fifth.

"Well Iruka-sensei, we really had nothing else to do," Topher said between mouthfuls. "Besides, we told you, your classes are too boring."

"Especially if we want to achieve our dreams. We need to train, not sit around and listen," Naruto said after he slurped down his ramen broth.

"Well, what are your dreams?"

"I want to be the greatest Hokage ever!"

"And every Hokage needs a body-guard. Especially if we have him running our village. Ouch! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!" Topher yelled, massaging his head.

"Well don't insult me," Naruto glared.

"Is that a challenge?" Topher glared back with a smirk.

"The usual?"

"Sounds good."

"MORE RAMEN PLEASE!" Naruto and Topher shouted, slamming their right hands hard.

"You know," Iruka said after he stopped laughing (Naruto and Topher had already started in on their ramen), "you might not achieve your dreams if you don't study and pay attention in class."

"We know, but can you make your classes more interesting?" Topher asked after he put down his empty bowl.

"Yeah, like more outdoor training and stuff," Naruto added as he put down his empty bowl. "Looks like you beat me again bro."

"Well, I'll see if we can change that, but only if you two pass tomorrow."

"Don't worry, it'll be a synch, right Naruto?"

"Yeah Topher, piece of cake.

The next day

"Wow, these tests were easy. Just one more and we become ninja's!" Topher whispered.

"I know, and Iruka-sensei said it was going to be hard." Naruto whispered back. Both boys, along with the 29 other members of their class, where waiting in the classroom to hear what the final test would be like. Both boys have been doing very well so far, and are fidgeting in their seat to hear what their final test would be.

"Hello everyone," Iruka said as he slid the door closed. "This year's final exam will be the clone jutsu. Do your best everyone. And now, would Sasuke Uchiha please come with me?"

"The clone jutsu! That's our worst jutsu!" Naruto whined to Topher.

"Yeah, I just know something's up. They had the clone jutsu as the final for the past three times. Do they not want us to pass or something?"

"I don't know, but lets do our best."

"Right on."

Several minutes later.

"Alright Naruto Uzumaki, lets see what you can do." Iruka said. Naruto had just got called in to take his test, with Iruka and Mizuki as judges.

"Alright, Clone Jutsu!" Yelled Naruto as smoke erupted around him. As the smoke cleared, Naruto stood exactly like he was, with a lighter version of him sprawled out over floor to his right. The "thing" had it's tongue hanging out and just laid there.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Iruka started, "but you fail the exam this year."

Naruto looked down, feeling sorry that he failed for the third time in a row. "You know, we could cut him some slack. After all, he did make a clone. And isn't this his third time too?" Naruto looked up at Mizuki, a small smile forming on his face.

"I'm sorry Mizuki, but every other student so far has produced at least three clones, and Naruto has only made one, and it's pathetic." Iruka said, clearing the smile from Naruto's face. "I'm sorry Naruto, but maybe next time." Naruto looked at Iruka and Mizuki one last time before walking out.

Several minutes later.

"Alright Topher Horoko, lets see what you can do." Iruka said. Topher looked at Iruka and Mizuki, and forming the seals thought 'clone jutsu!' Seconds later, after the smoke cleared, Iruka and Mizuki gasped. Sprawled along the floor were ten "things" that looked similar to animals, all lighter than what they should be. One animal tried to move, but only slouched back over and stayed still. Topher tried to identify them, but he only could make out one of the animals, the cat that he transformed into the other day. All the rest looked misshaped and were totally unrecognizable. "Sorry Topher, but it looks like you fail."

As Topher looked down in shame, "Well, he did make the most clones so far. Why not cut him a little slack. And you know he has some connection with animals." Mizuki said, brightening Topher up.

"Sorry Mizuki, but these clones are just like Naruto's." Iruka said. 'So Naruto did just as bad. Did Mizuki stand up for him too?' Topher thought. "And just like Naruto, I have to fail him. Sorry Topher."

"It's ok, there's always next time, right?" Topher asked as he walked out the door.

Several minutes later, outside the school.

"Congratulations!"

"Great job!"

"Now I can teach you that jutsu you wanted to learn!"

All around, parents were congratulating their children for becoming shinobi. Naruto and Topher, however, were over by the swing with no one to talk to except each other, and both wanted to stay silent.

"Hey, aren't those two the only ones who didn't graduate?" one woman whispered.

"Yeah, but why did they let those two demons attend in the first place?" another woman whispered.

"Shhh. We're not supposed to talk about that!" a third woman whispered.

"I wish they talk about something else," Topher said as he picked up a pebble.

"Yeah. Hey, lets get out of here. I'd like to go train." Naruto said as he got off the swing.

"I think I'll join you on that offer." Topher said, getting up.

"And here I thought I could talk with you guys." Mizuki said, walking up to the boys.

"Mizuki-sensei." the boys said.

"Can I talk with you guys, privately?"

"To who specifically?" Topher asked, placing his hand on his hip.

"Both of you. Follow." Mizuki said before jumping to the roof.

Sometime later.

"Look, don't blame Iruka for holding you back. He's just trying to help you improve." Mizuki said, sitting on one of the roofs.

"So why doesn't he let us pass. We'd be much better if we had some combat experience." Naruto said, sitting next to Mizuki.

"Well, he might not want you guys to get hurt in the outside world. He does care about you two a lot, "Mizuki said.

"I got a quick question," Topher said as he moved from the windowsill he was leaning on. "Who decides what the final exam is?"

"All the teachers. Everyone goes through the same exam, just in a different order. Why?"

"It's just that Naruto's and I have the same difficulty with the clone jutsu, and yet it's been on the final exam three times straight. Anything like this ever happened in the past?"

"No, not that I recall." Mizuki said as he shifted to a thinking position. "But I think there is a way for you two to still pass."

"Really, how?" Naruto asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Well, I really shouldn't be telling you guys this..."

"You got our attention." Topher said moving closer.

"We can keep a secret." Naruto added in.

"Well, ok. There is a secret scroll in the Hokage's office that's full of powerful jutsus. All you have to do is sneak in, borrow the scroll, and learn a jutsu from that scroll. Then Iruka might let you pass." Mizuki said, pulling out a pen and paper.

"Where is it exactly?" Naruto and Topher asked at the same time.

Several hours later.

"Hokage-sama! We got a problem!"

"What is it Mizuki-san?"

"It's Naruto and Topher. They took then village jutsu scroll!"

"Alright, assemble all available chuunin and higher. Meet me in ten minutes."

"Yes sir!"

Ten minutes later.

"All-right everyone," the Hokage said. "We have a serious situation. I have just received word that Naruto Uzumaki and Topher Horoko have taken the village jutsu scroll. It is impervious that the scroll be reclaimed before it falls to the wrong hands. I want you all to find Naruto and Topher and bring them to my office immediately."

"Yes sir!" Everyone said before speeding off.

'As soon as I can double back' Mizuki thought 'I can go kill Naruto and Topher and take the village scroll for myself. I'll be a local hero to the village!'

'Now where would those two have run off too?' Iruka thought. 'I think I know where they would go.'

At a clearing, several hours ago.

"Wow, getting this scroll was easy! And Mizuki said it might be a little dangerous." Naruto said, setting the village scroll down.

"Yeah, but at least we got it. Lets start learning a jutsu before anyone notices it's gone." Topher said as he took the scroll and sat down.

"Fine, fine. How about we each learn a different jutsu, that way we both can teach each other." Naruto asked.

"That's a good idea. You take the first one and I'll take the second one." Topher said, opening up the scroll

"Well, what's the first one?" Naruto asked, sitting down next to his brother.

"Let's see, Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu." Topher read, unrolling the scroll more for Naruto.

"What! Why is it always our worst jutsu?" Naruto wined.

"I don't know, but the next section is about 1-point seals, and it even has info on the seals on my body!" Topher said as he started reading.

"Who cares, skip it to the next jutsu already so we both can pass." Naruto said as he got up.

"Sorry bro, but I have a feeling that there's something about our cloning abilities being messed up or why we're so hated." Topher stated as he looked up. "Maybe once we find out, we can fix it and have more friends."

"That's a good idea. Alright, I'll work on the shadow clone jutsu. Just let me know when you finish reading. Ok?" Naruto said while walking away to practiced.

At the clearing, present.

"Man, that was hard. Are you done reading yet!?!" Naruto asked, breathing hard but still standing. Topher, who was reading about the 1-point seals for the fourth time, looked up for the first time since he started.

"Oh, sorry about that. There's a lot of information and it says something about Kyuubi and Zyuubi, but nothing relating to us." Topher said as a look of terror started to form across his face.

"Bro, hey bro what's wrong?" Naruto asked as Topher started to shake. As Topher pointing ahead of him, Naruto turned around and looked up. "Oh, hehe. Hey Iruka-sensei."

"Do you two know HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOUR IN!" Iruka yelled as he started walking toward the boys, his voice getting louder with each step.

"Well, you caught us Iruka-sensei. I only had enough time to master one jutsu." Naruto said chuckling as he scratched the back of his head.

'That's true,' Iruka thought. 'He does look like he has been training.' "And what about you Topher?"

"Well, I've just been reading about the 1-point seals. I really didn't practice any jutsu's like Mizuki-sensei said I should."

"Mizuki-sensei?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. "He told us that if we each learned one jutsu from the scroll you'd let us pass. He even told us where to find … hey Iruka-sensei, is something wrong?" Naruto asked as he noticed Iruka's face grew grimmer.

"NARUTO, GET DOWN!" Iruka yelled as he pushed Naruto away, only to get hit with 10 kunai knifes.

"Wha.." Naruto stated as he landed on his rear. Looking up, he saw blood come from the wounds Iruka sustained that were meant for him. "Congratulations Iruka-sensei for finding this place. I thought for sure no one would come looking here." Mizuki said as 6 pairs of eyes turned to face him.

"What are you doing Mizuki-sensei?" Topher asked as he scrambled to Naruto's side.

"Naruto! Topher! Run now, he plans to kill you and take the scroll for himself!" Iruka yelled as he pulled one of the kunai's out of his leg.

"Shut up Iruka! You hate them just as much as the rest of the village!" Mizuki said as he pulled one of the huge shuriken off his back.

"Why does everyone hate us! We didn't do anything!" Topher yelled, still confused as to what's going on.

"Would you guys like to know," Mizuki said while smiling. "Very well, I'll tell you."

"Mizuki! Don't !" Iruka yelled as he pulled another kunai out.

"The third Hokage issued a law, stating that no one is to tell you two that you each contain the most powerful demons ever. NARUTO HOLDS THE KYUUBI WHILE YOU HOLD THE ZYUUBI! IN A SENCE, YOU'RE BOTH DEMONS THAT DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! EVEN IRUKA HATES YOU, SINCE YOU KILLED HIS PARENTS!" Mizuki yelled, throwing the shuriken at the two stunned boys. "What the…"

Before the shuriken could slice the boys in half, Iruka jumped in between them, shielding them both as the shuriken dug into his back. "Naruto, Topher, you must listen to me." Iruka started to say as he began to cry. "At first, I did hate you. But I realized, that all you guys ever wanted was attention. When my parents died, I started acting just like you guys. My grades dropped, and I goofed off just for attention. I realized that you two aren't the demons you contain, but boys that just wanted a friend. But you two must get out of here, and get the scroll to safety." Iruka finished as he closed his eyes, hoping that the boys would listen to him.

"Why bother protecting those demon scum. They don't deserve to live on this plane, just in the deepest parts of hell!" Mizuki said as he jumped down and started running to the trio with his second shuriken spinning.

"Don't you DARE hurt Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he dropped-kicked Mizuki, effectively disarming him in the process.

"We are NOT demons! The only demon I see is you Mizuki!" Topher stated as he walked over to Naruto. Iruka removed the shuriken from his back and placed it to the side, noticing the scroll lying next to him.

"Why you! I'm much stronger than both of you. You demons don't stand a chance against me!" Mizuki yelled in a frenzied state.

"Bring it on! I'll return the pain a 1000 times more!" Naruto yelled as he formed his new favorite hand sign. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Screamed Naruto as the area became a lot more crowded. After all the smoke cleared, 1000 Naruto's stood on every part of every tree, and a circle of them surrounded the boy's and Mizuki.

"I told you, we are NOT DEMONS!" Topher yelled as chakra poured out of all the seals, creating a haze of multi colored mist around the angered child. As a light blinded everyone for a second, everyone gasped. For where Topher once stood, two people where there. Yet each one was didn't look like Topher at all. The shorter one, whose height only came up to Naruto's nose, was a girl with light blue eyes, golden hair, and wore a white mini-shirt that stopped right above the stomach with matching cargo pants. She carried a shield on her left arm and holding several senbon needles in her right hand, all ready for use. And faintly, you could see five 1-point seals on her exposed stomach. Her partner, a male that reached Naruto's height, had dark brown hair with dark red eyes. He wore a dark green vest that was open to reveal a steel fish net underneath that showed very tight abs, along with dark blue cargo pants. On his right arm was a shield, and he was holding a mace across his shoulder blades behind him. Just like his partner, you could faintly see five seals on the males' chest. 'Wow' Iruka thought as he surveyed the clones around him. 'These aren't just regular clones, but solid clones. And it appears Topher activated an ability of his. This should be interesting.'

"Who the hell are you two!?! And where's Topher!?!" A very confused Naruto asked the two new comers.

"The name's Chris…" the male said.

"And mine's Khristin…" the female said.

"And we're both Topher." The two said together.

"Ok… your going to have to explain it to me later, right now he has to go!" All the Naruto's yelled the last part.

"I'm not afraid of you demons!" Mizuki yelled as he started too sweet from all the clones looking at him.

"Mind if we join you?" Chris asked before shifting his mace.

"I don't mind. EVERYONE, ATTACK!"

Several minutes later, Topher and Naruto were walking away from the mutilated "thing" that was Mizuki. "Think we over did it?" Topher asked as he held his head.

"Yeah." Naruto answered back. "Are you ok Iruka-sensei?"

"I'm alright boys. But can you two close your eyes; I got a surprise for you two." Iruka said as he watched the boys close their eyes. "Alright, you can open them."

Opening their eyes, both boys looked at each other in confusion. What they saw was each other wearing a Konaha forehead protector. Turning to Iruka, "Does this mean…"

"Yep, you both pass, I'm proud of you two." Iruka said as he was bombarded with two very happy boys. "Ouch, that hurt you know.

At the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama, we can't find the boys anywhere!" A chuunin said as he rushed into the office.

"Don't worry now, the scroll is in capable hand now. You can call off the search." Sarutobi said as he leaned back in his chair. He was going to have a hard time trying to figure out how Topher performed that technique. 'Like I could figure out what those seals did.' he thought as he got up from his chair.

Sorry again for the very long update everyone. I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll try to get something posted next weekend. If not, then I will have something posted the following weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

1Hey everyone! Sorry for the really late update, but school has been really busy and I've now gotten hooked on World of Warcraft. Plus summer rolled in and I'm having a tough time finding time/motivation to write. I know that some of you are a bit confused as to the male/female split thing that happened to Topher. I will assure you that it does have a purpose and will be explained later. Right now, on with the show!

By the way, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Now if only the FBI would stop pestering me…

The two boys, each adjusting their head band, continued to walk down the hall to the classroom. "Hey bro, you ok? You don't look too good." Naruto asked as both turned the corner. Naruto was really concerned about Topher, since he was still holding his head with one of his hands.

"I'm fine, just still have that headache from yesterday." Topher said as he let out a small grunt. "I don't know why, but it just won't let up." He said again as they reached the door.

"Well, I hope it stops soon. Wouldn't want it to mess with training later, right?" Naruto said as he opened the door and stepped aside for Topher.

"Thanks, and I hope so too." Topher replied as he looked up after entering the room. The room, however, became eerie silent as the boy's entered. "There's two up there." Topher said as he lowered his arm. Everyone watched as the two boy's moved up to the fifth tier, where Sasuke was also sitting on the edge.

As both of them sat down (Topher in the middle and Naruto on the other side), a "MOVE IT INO-PIG!" followed by "YOU MOVE IT BILLBOARD-BROW!" echoed through the hall. "1…2…3. Wow, that's a new record." Naruto exclaimed as he watched Sakura and Ino get stuck in the door for the 20th time this month. Ever since Sakura beat up Topher when he scratched Sasuke during one of the schools matches, he had gotten over her very quickly. Now, Naruto just liked to sit back with Topher and watch the two former friends cat-fight. "Wouldn't they learn that the door isn't wide enough for them to fit through?" Naruto asked as he turned to Shikamaru.

"Yeah, but it's too troublesome to explain it to them. Anyway, why are you asking me, and why are you two here?" Shikamaru asked as he lifted his head up.

"Because Topher has a headache and we graduated too. And if you're asking how, it's because we're awesome." Naruto said as he turned toward the two squabbling girls, who now just realized that Topher was sitting next to cough their cough Sasuke.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura and Ino yelled, both pointing a finger toward Topher, who grunted in pain from the noise of the girls.

"Will you two quiet down, Topher has a headache." Naruto said as he tried to calm the enraged girls, which only made them even madder.

"NO! I WON SO I GET TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" "WHAT! YOU DIDN'T WIN BILLBOARD-BROW. I DID, SO I GET TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN"

"Neither of you two is going to sit next to Sasuke, since Topher is already there." Iruka said, startling the two bickering girls. "Now if you two will take a seat, we can begin. Now, since we have 31 of you, there's going to be a small change with the teams. One team will have two jounins and four genin. Now, team one will be…" 'I hope I get to be with Topher.' Naruto thought as he listened half-heartedly. 'Damn it, this headache won't leave. It's like a battle's going on inside my head!' Topher thought as another wave of pain swept through his brain. 'I hope that I'm with Naruto-kun.' Hinata thought as a small blush came onto her face. 'Please let me…'

"Team seven would be Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno" Iruka said, looking up as he heard Sakura's "CHA! IN YOUR FACE INO-PIG!" "Settle down Sakura, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team eight would be the four man squad. Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Topher Hokoro," everyone who was still not on a team looked up, hoping that they would be the final member of the four-man squad, "and Naruto Uzumaki." finished Iruka. Looking up at his two favorite students, he was surprised that they haven't started jumping up and down from joy. In fact, it was the opposite. Topher had his head on the desk, and Naruto was looking right at him, with a face of dread over it.

"TOPHER!" Iruka yelled, jumping up to his desk. Turning him over, Iruka saw Topher's face consorted in pain, a high fever breaking through as well. "Naruto, go get the Hokage. I'll bring Topher to the hospital. EVERYONE ELSE, TAKE YOUR LUNCH BREAK NOW AND BE BACK WITHIN ONE HOUR!"

Topher's point of view

"Are you sure he's going to make it?"

'­Will you just stay down!' 'Wha' I thought. 'Where did that come from?'

"I don't know. He's been in pain ever since he was brought in. No one knows what's happening, or what the cause is. But whatever been happening to him, it's starting to lighten up."

'Where am I?' 'Ouch! That hurt you asshole!' "Kuso"

"Topher!" I opened my eyes, blinking them from the blinding light. I opened them again, only to see a shadow. As my eye's adjusted, I realized that it was Naruto, and that I was in the hospital. Sitting up, I looked around, noticing Hinata and Shino standing nearby. Behind them, two more people were standing, Yuuhi Kurenai and Morino Ibiki. I remembered them from a tour that our class went on a couple years ago, though as to why they're here, I don't know.

"Hey, what's happening? Why are we here?" I asked, just as a small throb started through my head.

"You've passed out in class, bro." Naruto explained. "You've been out cold for two days straight."

"Two day's? That long?" 'BITCH! You'll PAY for that!' "Ouch! Cut that out!" I shouted, looking out toward the window.

"Um… Topher-kun, w-why are you sh-shouting?" Hinata asked, startled by the random outburst.

"Don't you guys hear the fight?"

Ok, I know I'm going to be an ass for leaving a cliff hanger, but this is something that I'm going to need a bit of time to work on. I want to make it just right for you guys, since I did promise an update within a month and didn't for several. :( But don't worry, I'm still alive and will continue this. It'll just be a while because of work.


End file.
